The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant botanically known as Spathiphyllum Schott. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sweet Silvio’.
‘Sweet Silvio’ is a hybrid that originated from the hybridization of the female or seed parent a proprietary Spathiphyllum Schott. identified as 96341-1 (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary Spathiphyllum Schott. identified as 96099-50 (not patented). The cultivar ‘Sweet Silvio’ was selected by the inventor in September of 1999 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘Sweet Silvio’ was first performed in 2000 in Honselersdjik, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.